<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rising tides by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453287">rising tides</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams'>Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kintsugi [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Buckle up, Demon Sex, Dirty Talk, Empathy, Fluff and Smut, MC is an empath, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Ocean Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sea Monsters, Tails, and I said let there be monster cock, bc god has no say in this, beastality, ish, thirsty hours are here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi’s tail tightens around their wrist for a moment. His scales gleam in the starlight, dark edges lined in silver. “I have abilities that are different from my brothers. You asked me why my bed is in a bathtub once; it’s because sometimes it’s easier to fall asleep in the water.”</p><p>His voice is serious and the dark hushes it to a whisper only Briar and the ocean can hear. It’s a rare glimpse into Levi past all the walls and fronts he normally puts up. “What kind of abilities?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kintsugi [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rising tides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>no one asked for this I just have a Need for Levi to be an actual sea monster</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>He maketh the deep to boil like a pot; he maketh the sea like a seething mixture. He maketh a path to shine after him; one would think the deep to be hoary. Upon earth there is not his like, who is made to be fearless. He looketh at all high things; he is king over all the proud beasts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Job 41, about Leviathan</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>It starts with Asmodeus, when he whines to Briar about Solomon wanting to go to a party on the beach.</p><p>“A beach?” Briar repeats as he falls onto their bed. “Since when have we had a beach?”</p><p>“Since forever,” Asmodeus huffs in that amusingly pretentious voice he takes on when he thinks other people are being stupid. “and that’s not the point!”</p><p>“Right, sorry.” Briar closes the door before laying down beside him. The small lights hanging from the branches of the tree that makes up their bed twinkle merrily above them. “Why is it a bad thing that he wants to go?”</p><p>“Too much water exposure is bad for the skin, darling, not to mention the humidity.” He gestures wildly at the ceiling. “And that’s not even taking into account the stains!”</p><p>“Stains?”</p><p>“If you spend too much time in the water it’ll stain your skin red. It takes forever to get it out, too.” Asmodeus groans. “Solomon said that he didn’t mind.”</p><p>Briar lifts an arm to let him cuddle into their side. Their fingers ran through his hair thoughtfully. “You think he’d take me if I asked?”</p><p>“Are you kidding? He’d love to get his hands on you again, especially without Mammon around to cut in. It’s a succubus party, though, love.” Asmodeus presses a kiss to their jaw. “I know you get uncomfortable when strangers touch you.”</p><p>They let out a soft sigh. “You’re sure you can’t be convinced to come?”</p><p>“Oh no.” He wags a finger in their direction, face resolute. “You can quit it with the puppy eyes, right now, there’s no way. Ask one of the others to take you there on a date instead. Levi would probably cave.”</p><p>“Levi? Are we talking about the same demon?” Briar shoots him a skeptic look. “I can only get him to come to the city with me if it involves something special.”</p><p>“You’d be surprised. Levi has an affinity for water, he’s the Grand Admiral of the Navy, after all.”</p><p>Now that they think about it, Leviathan’s entire room is a seascape all his own. From the giant fish tank, to the water that dances across the ceiling, to the jellyfish that make up his lights. Briar has never really given it a second thought considering how unique the whole of Devildom is. Perhaps that was a mistake.</p><p>“Alright,” they say. “I’ll ask him.”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Water Hoes</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Briar] &gt; Levi, will you show me the beach?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Leviathan] &gt; Right now?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Asmodeus snorts when Briar does a doubletake. “Told you.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Briar] &gt; …it’s like midnight</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Leviathan] &gt; So? You have something against the beach at night? You normies are so weird </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Leviathan] &gt; It’s better at night, there’s less people</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Briar] &gt; Is this your way of saying yes?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Leviathan] &gt; .emoji.blowkiss.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Leviathan] &gt; Meet me in my room in five</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>“Wait!” Briar sits up. “I don’t have a bathing suit!”</p><p>“Don’t rub it in!” Asmodeus whines. “It’s bad enough I can’t go, don’t remind me of what I’ll be missing!”</p><p>They squirm in place, torn between amusement and nerves. Eventually, they can’t resist the laughter. “Asmo, you’re the one who doesn’t want to come. <em>You</em> told me to ask Levi.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” He perks up when they lean down to give him a kiss. Of course, a kiss with Asmo is never just as simple as that. His hands catch their hair and yank them down. A pleased sort of purr rumbles up from his chest when they gasp; he takes the chance to pull their bottom lip into his own mouth, fangs grazing their skin ever so lightly.</p><p>“Asmo—”</p><p>“Go on then,” he says as he releases them. Briar stumbles back at the sudden loss of contact. His eyes are glowing when their own focuses enough to meet his gaze. He looks every bit a pleased cat as he lounges back against their pillows. “Do come see me in the morning, I’ll help you scrub all those hard to reach places.”</p><p>“You’re a menace,” Briar accuses breathlessly.</p><p>His eyelashes flutter coquettishly. “You know I love it when you call me names. Get out of here before I decide to follow you to Levi’s room. The lighting in there has always made me want to go for a good roll in the sheets.”</p><p>Briar knows when Asmodeus’ threats are very real and there isn’t one bit of joking in his voice. They pick their D.D.D up before jogging down the hall to Leviathan’s room, aware that they’re going to be late. He opens on the first knock to glare down at them.</p><p>“I said five minutes, not—” his cheeks flush as his eyes fall. “you have, uh, something on your shirt.”</p><p>“What?” Briar glances down only to see that at some point Asmodeus had unbuttoned their pajama top. They curse and hurry to close it back up. “Sorry, Asmo was in my room.”</p><p>“You had Asmo in your room and still decided to hang out with me?” Levi lets out a truly self-depreciating scoff before he grabs Briar’s phone and tosses it into his room without a second glance.</p><p>“Hey! If that breaks Lucifer will probably feed me to Cerberus!”</p><p>“Oh please, as if Lucifer would actually hurt you. He’d probably just take you to the store and lecture you.” Levi strode down the hall. “He didn’t even manage to hurt you when he lost it.”</p><p>Briar struggles to stay in step with him; his legs are longer, and he has the added advantage of not having been about to sleep a few minutes prior. Briar is still getting their wits about them. “That doesn’t explain why you threw it.”</p><p>“You don’t need it for the beach, duh.” He cast them a dubious look. “Did Asmo suck your brains out or something?”</p><p>“No, it just took me by surprise, that’s all.” Briar huffs. They reach out to catch his arm, forcing him to either slow down or drag them along. He slows immediately as his cheeks flush. “You’re the last person I’d picture foregoing phones.”</p><p>“You’re right here,” he mumbles. “I don’t need a phone, anyways.”</p><p>Briar feels their chest warm. That’s probably one of the sweetest things Levi has ever said to them, they can’t help the affection that invades their blood. It leaves a smile on their lips and a new energy to their step. If Levi notices he’s too flustered to say anything.</p><p>The walk through the city is peaceful. They don’t venture close to the center where all the nightclubs are, which means that the streets are desolate save for the occasional wandering traveler. Briar hasn’t explored much past the places that are normally well populated so the change in scenery is welcome. It’s dark and rather spooky but with Levi by their side they feel safe. Nothing can harm them with one of their demons by their side.</p><p>“Why did ask me to take you?” Levi eventually blurts. “I know Asmo hates the ocean, but any of the others would have taken you.”</p><p>Briar shrugs. “Asmo said you like water so I figured I’d ask you first.”</p><p>“I was your first choice? Really?”</p><p>They don’t like the skepticism in his tone. Honestly, the self-esteem on some of their boys is just concerning. “It’s not a competition, but yes, you were.” Briar squeezes his arm. “Is that so hard to believe? I like spending time with you.”</p><p>“O-oh.”</p><p>Levi’s embarrassment is particularly heady and loud. It’s impossible to ignore when they’re so close which leaves Briar struggling not to get swept up in the smell and taste. Now that they think about it, he’s always smelt like the sea. Salt with an undertone of sweetness, like salted caramel candy. It makes their mouth water thinking about it.</p><p>“We’re here,” Levi announces, breaking Briar free from their reverie.</p><p>They blink in surprise and look up. Paved stone gives way to dark pebbles beneath their feet. There’s a surprising—yet relieving—lack of sand in sight, though Briar is more focused on the waves rolling up to the shore to meet them.</p><p>“It’s red,” they say in a mix of awe and disbelief. “your ocean is red. That’s why Asmo said it stains.”</p><p>“Oh, right, I forgot about that.” Levi shrugs before he sets off down the shore. It’s clear that he’s familiar with his surroundings, as odd as that may seem. Briar barely ever sees him outside of his room save for when he’s dragged to school.</p><p>“You forgot?” Briar’s eyes flit about, noting the dark rocks that begin to jut out from the shore. They’re rounding a bend further away from the streets that seems to offer more shelter. The roll of the waves hitting against rock fills their ears alongside the soft crunch of their feet. “How do you forget something like that?”</p><p>He shifts, clearly anxious about something. “It doesn’t affect me like it does the others, that’s all.”</p><p>“Because you’re Grand Admiral?”</p><p>“Sort of.”</p><p>They sigh at the dodgy answer but let it go for now all the same. Levi is slowing as they work their way around the boulders that seem to only be increasing in size. A glance back the way they came shows that they’re too far from the city for Briar’s human eyesight to be able to see.</p><p>Sometime during their walk Levi shifts and the next thing Briar knows his tail is helping them stay balanced on the slippery surface below. When they’ve climbed over enough rocks to have Briar panting, he comes to a stop in front of a rather large pool. It’s sheltered by rocks that stand tall against the larger waves rolling in. The spray crashes over top and leaves behind a fine mist that wets their skin immediately.</p><p>“You won’t be swept out to sea,” Levi says when he follows their gaze. “The rocks are too close together. Besides, I’d catch you.”</p><p>He seems peaceful in a way he hardly ever is, at ease in his body with the ocean around them. Briar stares at him as he begins to peel his hoodie off; it’s easy to tell when he notices since he immediately stiffens.</p><p>“What are you staring at?!” He demands, all embarrassed bluster. “Get in the water and stop being weird!”</p><p>Briar holds up their hands and begins to take their own clothes off. Their top goes first and then their shorts, leaving them in nothing but bare skin. A choked sound comes from behind them when they approach the water, though they ignore it in favor of giving Levi some time to cool off.</p><p>A dip of their toes in the water arises a delighted sound; the water is warm and has no strange texture despite the color. They slide in happily, hands clinging to the rock in front of them to brace their weight.</p><p>Levi takes the space beside them, though he remains perched on a rock that sits lower in the water.</p><p>“Asmo made it seem like this would be horrible,” Briar marvels. They drift closer to his legs as they eye the reflection of the stars in the water. “This is beautiful.”</p><p>Levi’s tail wraps around one of their wrists, keeping them anchored when the water lifts with an incoming wave. “You’re not afraid of me, right?”</p><p>“Of course not.” Briar glances up at him. He’s radiating a strange sort of stress, not quite anxious but oddly tense. They try not to frown as they reach out to skim their fingers against the top of his hand.</p><p>Their connection opens immediately, and they breathe through the initial transfer.</p><p><em>Worry</em>, filters in. <em>Worry and what if they’re scared, what if they think I’m a freak, whatifwhatifwhatif—</em></p><p>Briar’s eyes open with a soft gasp as they ease back the connection. “Levi,” they say over the faint pulse of emotion he’s emitting into their own mind. “Why would you think that you’re a freak? I trust you. I don’t want you to be afraid of being yourself around me.”</p><p>Levi’s tail tightens around their wrist for a moment. His scales gleam in the starlight, dark edges lined in silver. “I have abilities that are different from my brothers. You asked me why my bed is in a bathtub once; it’s because sometimes it’s easier to fall asleep in the water.”</p><p>His voice is serious and the dark hushes it to a whisper only Briar and the ocean can hear. It’s a rare glimpse into Levi past all the walls and fronts he normally puts up. “What kind of abilities?”</p><p>He’s still for a few long moments before he slides down off the rock he’s perched on. The water accepts him easily and without a sound. Briar isn’t prepared for his hands to find their waist; they’re left gaping as they’re lifted into his old spot.</p><p>“Don’t run,” Levi says. “you’ll trip and fall on the rocks. You hear me? Don’t be a stupid normie like everyone else.”</p><p>“I won’t.” Briar frowns as he moves away from them. Their hand lifts as if to follow but they stay in place. If he’s gotten past his aversion to touch to put them in place, then it’s for a reason.</p><p>Levi stills in the center of the pool, just outside of the reflection of the moon. He’s a dark shadow in the already dark water, tail shifting behind him. For a moment there’s nothing, just the breeze combing through Briar’s wet hair and the water lapping at their thighs.</p><p>Then, it’s like the ocean exhales.</p><p>A sharp crack rings through the silence. It’s enough to make Briar jump, worry for their companion at the forefront. They can’t sense any destress from Levi, only nerves, and it is only that that keeps them from going in after him.</p><p>A low keen slips free from his lips before he disappears into the water. It is only seconds until his tail slices through the water once more—except this one is longer, thicker. It’s bigger than Briar has ever seen Levi’s tail be and it’s moving towards them at a startling pace.</p><p>Their heart races as they force themselves to stay put. “Levi?” They whisper towards the dark shadow in the water, far too big to be Levi’s normal demon form. A head pops up out of the water and they nearly topple over in shock.</p><p>“You didn’t run.” Levi sounds surprised over the roaring in Briar’s ears. “Maybe you’re not such a normie, after all.”</p><p>Briar stares down at him, mouth opening uselessly. Of all things they’d been prepared for, seeing Levi transform into a sea monster was not one of them. His head’s bigger than their torso, with his normal horns jutting out on either side. His hide is made up of the black and purple scales that normally dot his pale skin; they wonder silently if he’s ever had to fight Mammon off for them.</p><p>“What—” they shake their head wordlessly before they slip into the water. Their hands move without thinking, brushing over Levi’s snout. His scales are slick from the water and his body temperature is lower. They follow the slope of his browbone back to his horns.</p><p>“Hey, what’s with all the touching?”</p><p>Briar mumbles a dazed apology but when they go to draw back, he’s moving into their space with a flustered huff.</p><p>“No! I didn’t mean stop, just—” he swims in an anxious circle around their body before coming to a stop in front of them once more. “keep going, okay?”</p><p>“You’re beautiful,” they breathe as their hands move down his neck. “why were you so afraid of showing me this? It’s amazing.”</p><p>If sea monsters could blush, Levi would have been bright red. “Enough with the flattery, you don’t have to lie.”</p><p>“Lie?” Briar reaches for his jaw. It’s only because Levi lets them that they manage to turn his head to meet his eye. “I’m not lying. I know you can feel it.”</p><p>Their fingertips tingle against his scales. They push all the admiration they can through the contact, determined to get him to stop putting himself down, even if only just for the night. A purr rumbles up from his throat.</p><p>“Can I see the rest of you?”</p><p>He doesn’t say a word, he simply nudges their hands to one of the spines of his neck and swims towards the rocks. He moves like a snake, smooth and sinuous as his body cuts through the water. They’re at the rocks before Briar can take it in properly.</p><p>The removal from the water reveals that he still has four legs. Truthfully, he’s a lot like a water dragon—ironic, considering his profile picture. Briar follows him up, fixated on the shift of his muscles. He’s truly beautiful, Briar can tell that, even in such limited light.</p><p>Levi makes a strained sound at the sight of their naked body but doesn’t try to shy away when they kneel at his side.</p><p>“I see why you’re Grand Admiral, now.” They run their fingers over the claws that protrude from each of his front paws. There’s a thin piece of webbing connecting each of his toes to one another; it feels particularly slimy when they touch it. Levi squirms like he’s being tickled.</p><p>“You, ah, aren’t you cold?”</p><p>Briar considers that as they trace the spines rising out of his back. “A little,” they admit.</p><p>His body curls around them at the admittance, creating a small circle of protection from the breeze. He’s long enough that his tail loops around his body once. “You really don’t mind that I’m like this?”</p><p>“Are you kidding? This is amazing! Do you know how badly I wanted to meet something like you when I was little? I used to have dreams of riding around on a water dragon, it was so much better than being a mermaid.” Briar grins over at him. “I don’t suppose you’d let me ride you?”</p><p>A coughing sort of sound works its way out of Levi’s throat. A mix of embarrassment and lust leaks into the air at an increasing rate, leaving Briar blinking in surprise. Levi groans when their eyes light up with understanding. “Don’t say a word, I’m leaving, I knew this was a bad idea—”</p><p>“Levi, wait!” Briar scrambles to get up before he can run and ends up in an inelegant heap. They groan when their knees slam into the rocks. Their palms slide, dripping red into the already red sea.</p><p>“Idiot.” Levi is by their side in an instant, big eyes full of worry. He noses at their palms; Briar shivers when his tongue flicks out from between sharp teeth to lap at the cuts. “Lucifer will kill me if you get hurt.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Briar mumbles. “I just didn’t want you to go.”</p><p>His breath is warm against their skin when he lets it out in a frustrated snort. “So you can tease me?”</p><p> “No, I—” they hesitate, unsure how to word what they want to say. It’s Levi though, who practically lives in fantasy worlds, there’s no way he would <em>actually</em> judge past his posturing. “I wouldn’t mind. Riding you both ways. Any way. Like I said, you’re beautiful and I like spending time with you.”</p><p>The shock was expected but it still hits them like a slap. It’s sharp, sending prickles down their spine. “You’re fucking with me.” His teeth peel back in a snarl. “It might be funny to you, but I swear—”</p><p>Briar lifts their palms to his nose and pushes every last snippet and emotion through to his side of their bond. The sudden swell of want at the idea, the past fantasies, how very willing they are to do anything and everything with him if given the chance. “I, want, you,” they say, slow and deliberate so that there is no mistaking their intentions. “Like this, like normal, either or. I thought you would have known that by now.”</p><p>His disbelief rises against their own determination but there’s no mistaking the truth behind their words. His eyes dart to the side, pupils blown wide. “You mean you—you actually want—”</p><p>“Yes.” Briar presses a kiss to the tip of his nose. “If you want to.”</p><p>“Out here?”</p><p>“I mean, I don’t see anyone walking by any time soon. The only ones that might come looking are your brothers and I have no problem letting them watch.”</p><p>He sputters all over again at that which leaves Briar trying very hard not to laugh.</p><p>“So? What do you think?”</p><p>His head tilts as he considers them for a few long moments. They know the answer before even he does; his determination tastes like victory on their tongue when he pushes them onto their back.</p>
<hr/><p>Levi’s tongue is unfairly long, Briar comes—<em>ha</em>—to know. It’s just the right side of rough against their skin; warm and wet as he laps at their cunt and then further still. Briar spreads their legs helpfully with a moan. They’re no stranger to anal and there’s no way his dick is fitting anywhere else. It’s far too long and thick; honestly, it’ll be a challenge even taking it in their ass.</p><p>If only Asmo were there to work his sex magic.</p><p>Levi purrs and the vibrations have Briar spasming as they cum. They paw at his nose when he continues, breathing already coming in soft pants. “Levi, oh fuck, Levi let me turn around so I can do you too.”</p><p>That seems to be enough to get him to back off, if only long enough for them to roll under his belly. His cock’s leaking against his stomach. When they reach out their hands to touch it he shudders and shoves his tongue into their ass. They cry out at the stretch, but demon saliva seems to have the side effect of acting as an aphrodisiac for humans; go figure.</p><p>Briar had learned that the hard way when Asmo kissed them until their brains were practically melting out of their ears and then pulled them into a student meeting. Diavolo had been far too amused about their predicament.</p><p>Briar squirms, hands wrapping around Levi’s cock to pull it down to their lips. It’s similar to the cock he has when transformed, only far bigger. The head is a flat slope that tapers up into a sharp tip. They suck at his slit when it dribbles fluid onto their lips. Demon’s taste different from humans. Smokier almost, or perhaps that’s just Briar’s demons.</p><p>The ridges that make up the sides make them clench around Levi’s tongue in anticipation. Every one of their demons is different, both in anatomy and in personality. Briar is excited to explore the third side to Levi’s form.</p><p>Their hands can’t wrap fully around the base, nor can they get their mouth past the tip, but Briar makes up for it in enthusiasm. They’ve never been afraid to get messy and they have no shame in going at Levi’s cock the way Beel goes at any food—minus the teeth, of course.</p><p>Another orgasm crashes over them, leaving them whimpering. Levi’s front paws have their ankles in their grip, keeping their legs spread as he pushes his tongue impossibly deep. They’re practically dangling off the ground, saliva and precum dripping from their lips as they clutch at him.</p><p>“Levi,” they gasp. “get inside me, please—”</p><p>His hips buck, stretching their mouth wide enough that their jaw begins to protest. His cock hits the back of their throat and they come off choking yet no less wanton.</p><p>“Levi!” Briar tries again. “Let me cum on your cock.”</p><p>A growl rumbles up from his belly and vibrates down their spine. They’re still gasping from the sensation when he sets them down onto their stomach. He hitches their hips up before his cock presses up against their back. He’s a heavy weight above them, his stomach hotter than the rest of him as his body shields them from the wind. His cock drags against their ass and slopes down over their spine. Briar whimpers as they reach back to position him against their ass.</p><p>“You’re sure?”</p><p>“Do it!”</p><p>Levi lets out a soft grunt and pushes forward. They go stiff beneath him at the initial stretch. The head feels massive and they’ve still got inches upon inches to go. Their body follows his hips when he pulls back, caught on the ridges of his cock—and isn’t that an arousing thought.</p><p>Briar claws at the rock beneath them for support. Levi’s front paws wrap around their wrists and pin them in place when he catches on to the problem. The next time he pulls out it’s impossible for their hips to follow.</p><p>The pace he sets is painfully slow as he eases inch by inch inside. Briar sobs from the pleasure and pain, already a mess beneath him. They shout when his tail finds their clit and shake with another orgasm. He groans above them when it causes them to tighten around his arousal.</p><p>“Fuck, so good,” they babble, unable to stay quiet. “please, Levi, give it me—”</p><p>“I’m already giving it to you.” His hips roll, all powerful muscle as he stretches them impossibly wide. He’s halfway in now and coming to the widest part of his cock. “You want even more? You’re greedier than Mammon.”</p><p>Briar doesn’t care, says so in between moans and earns a snicker from above. They’re drooling onto the rocks, mind already fucked out and emotions leaking out into their bond.</p><p>“You were serious about letting them watch, weren’t you?” His breath is hot against their shoulder as he leans down to nip at their skin.</p><p>
  <em>“Yes—!”</em>
</p><p>“You’re okay with them seeing you like this, seeing you be <em>mine</em>.” His hips buck as he lets out a growl; they sob as another inch slides inside. “I bet Asmo wouldn’t look so smug. Mammon wouldn’t be able to pull us apart, either. They’d all have to accept that you belong to me.”</p><p>Somewhere in the parts of Briar that still function they know what he wants to hear. “They’d want to be you,” they manage to gasp.</p><p>Levi, avatar of envy, practically glows at the words. His thrusts speed up, no longer slow and gentle as he nears the point of no return. His teeth sink into their skin; little pinpricks of pain that leave them bleeding ever so slightly. They moan in approval, helpless to do anything but take what he’s willing to give.</p><p>“Mine,” Levi snarls in their ear. “mine, mine, mine—”</p><p>Briar chokes on a scream when he slams that last bit of himself inside, stays there and cums. Their body lights up all over again as he begins to flood their insides in his seed. They’re not entirely sure how many times they cum, they only know that by the time their body stops shaking with aftershocks he’s curled around them once more, tongue running over their skin.</p><p>“That was—”</p><p>“Yeah,” he says, quiet and sated as his cum leaks out from between their thighs. “We should do this again some time.”</p><p>Briar lets out a wild laugh. “Which part?” They finally wheeze.</p><p>“Both,” Levi says shamelessly. “All.”</p><p>“Should we bring the others?”</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>Briar laughs again, heart light—and skin only slightly stained in red. “Until next time then, Admiral.”</p><p>He shifts sheepishly but nothing can overpower their joined happiness just yet. Briar breathes it in, salted caramel on their tongue and sea salt in their nose. Levi purrs behind them.</p><p>Yes, they’ll definitely have to come again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>laughs over that last line bc I'm a literal child</p><p>find me on tumblr @ my101fragiledreams</p><p>Feel free to drop a prompt!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>